Oh Father of Mine
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Daughter of Mine. When Jo is kidnapped by Max Zeus, Batman must team up with her father, the Joker, to save her. But will it be enough?
1. Visitation Hours

A/N- Okay! The sequel to Sweet Daughter of Mine! Poor Jo gets put through even more crap in another story! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Batman or any related character. That belongs to Bob Kane, DC Comics, and Warner Bros. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- Visitation Hours 

Joanna Ker had missed two weeks of school, early into her senior year at Gotham High School. But it had been for good reason. Good reason that her classmates went for a long time without the knowledge of. For some time after she had come back, no one knew why the bright young girl had gone missing.

Then rumors started to leak out. At first, they were harmless and completely fabricated. The first of the rumors had been simply that she had had to have some sort of surgery. Jo--as most called her--had suspected that her teachers had had something to do with that rumor. But then, they began to get a bit more truthful. Apparently, only one newspaper had carried her story, and it had been on the back page. Somehow, the police had managed to keep her story out of circulation on T.V. and in other papers. But, eventually, someone at Gotham High found that article that stated that Joanna Ker had been kidnapped.

Her classmates were very sympathetic. It got to where she couldn't pass through a room without someone stopping to ask her if she was all right. This carried on for a month or two until someone decided to dig a little deeper into the story.

Then, whoever was doing the little investigation found that she had not only been kidnapped…but had been kidnapped by the Joker. This caused not only classroom displays of concern, but telephone calls to Jo's and her aunt's house as well. People begged for Jo's side of the story, of which she would never share, and suddenly became very polite and kind towards her.

And then the final step of revelation occurred. Somehow, someone found out that the Joker was not only her captor…but her father. Then, all the support stopped. People stared at her in the hallway. Even her closest friends, who had not abandoned her, still looked her as if she was a ticking time-bomb about to explode. Then, some typical high school style bullies appeared. Rousing as many people as they could, they gave a speech one day in the school cafeteria to anyone who'd listen.

The three burly boys in torn jeans and dirty shirts laughed as they said, "Well, if the Joker is the Clown Prince of Crime and his little hench-girl is the Clown Princess…then that must make his daughter the Clown Heir!"

And this nickname stuck. Joanna Ker was no longer "Joanna Ker," but rather, "The Clown Heir." But none of that mattered to her. She had developed a little chant, a mantra, to help her survive.

"Only a week until graduation…Only a week until graduation…"

That happy day could not come fast enough. Jo kept trying to pass the time by doing such small things as visiting her father in Arkham Asylum, but it seemed that the days just crept by. The poor girl, as much as she looked forward to Graduation Night, she dreaded it. All of her scholarship applications had been turned down. Jo somehow figured that they had found out her lineage and, although she couldn't prove it, knew that they wouldn't want "The Clown Heir" at their college.

Finally, however, the night arrived. Jo listened silently to the guest speakers speak and her teachers reminisce. Then, as the scholarships were being announced, she received a great shock.

"…And the internship to Wayne Enterprise, which pays in full to the college of the student's choice, is awarded to…Joanna Ker."

It took a few moments for Jo to register her own name. She could clearly hear her Aunt Catherine cheering for her. As soon as the certificate for the award hit her hand, the rest of the night flew by. Before Jo knew it, she had accepted her diploma, thrown her cap, and was now standing on the high school's front lawn.

Her Aunt Catherine had gone for more film, and Jo had taken the opportunity--since all her friends were with their families--to sneak off and just be by herself.

"Congratulations," said a deep voice from the shadows.

Jo didn't jump. This was a voice she recognized and would recognize until the end of her days. This was Batman's voice. The voice of the man who had saved her life.

"Thank you. Did you get to see the graduation?" she asked.

"Bits of it. Congratulations on your internship as well."

"Thanks."

"Where's your aunt?"

"Getting more film from the car."

There was a moment of silence. For a second, Jo thought that Dark Knight had left, but that was quickly dismissed.

"Joker actually asked about tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I didn't give him any information about it," Batman said.

Jo laughed. "All for the better."

Through the darkness, she could've sworn she saw him smile. However, he said, "Your aunt is coming."

Jo turned and met her aunt halfway. She felt no guilt in leaving the Dark Knight behind. She knew he had already left.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, not much happening in this chapter. Actually, it was sort of a happy beginning, wasn't it? Well, of course, that's got to change. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! 


	2. That Old Chestnut

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Now, a note about my forum for my fanfics, I will occasionally post little tidbits of info there under each story's appropriate thread. So, drop by and check it out! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2- That Old Chestnut 

Jo had been a Gotham High alumni for two hours, ten minutes, twenty-seven seconds and counting. She had gone home with her aunt to change out of her cap and gown. Now, she was back in her aunt's car…only this time she was alone.

She had borrowed the car--with Aunt Catherine's permission, of course--to pay someone a very special visit. She had called nights in advance to let him, and others, know she was coming. A fifteen minute car drive later, Jo pulled the car to a stop in front of Arkham Asylum.

She sighed as she stared up at the looming building with bars on every window. She stepped out of the vehicle, locked it, and followed a guard inside. The guard led her to a meeting room for patients and their families. This meant that there was this nice little glass wall that extended from the floor to the ceiling behind a bolted down desk. Jo took a seat and thanked the guard. Moments later, the man she had come to visit was sat down on the other side.

"Hi, Dad," Jo said into her telephone receiver.

The Joker, his smile as wide and ruby red as ever, answered into his receiver, "Heellloo, dear. How was your graduation?"

Jo smiled. She knew her father didn't really care about her graduation…or anything to do with her. But it was always nice to pretend that he did.

"It went great. I got a full-paid scholarship and an internship," she replied.

The Joker and Jo talked for an hours time on rather meaningless matters. Finally, the girl smiled and stood. "I have to go, Dad. I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?"

He looked up at her, an eyebrow lifted. "You've stayed later than this before. What's the rush?"

"I have to run by a store before I go home. Tell Harley I said hi. Bye," Jo said, following the guard that had brought her in out.

She thanked the young guard--in fact, he could not be but a year or two older than her--and got into her car. Starting the engine and turning on the headlights, she drove off.

…………………

What she had told the Joker had been entirely true. Of course, it wasn't anything life or death. In fact, it wasn't even anything her aunt had sent her for. The reason Jo had wanted to go to Gotham Mall Complex was purely selfish.

She had saved up a lot of money, working at a fast-food restaurant in her neighborhood. And tonight, she had received a lot of monetary gifts for graduation. Jo had put all that away, saving it because she knew she would have to pay for her own way through college. But now that she had this scholarship…

Jo went into the mall's electronic store and quickly found the newest album from her favorite band. She took it to the counter, flirted a bit of with cashier, and left. Outside, it was nearing midnight. The mall had established a few years back that it was a twenty-four hour shopping place. Jo reached into her purse, searching for her car keys.

She had found her car before she had found the keys. She figured that this little trait was genetic, as her aunt and her mother--she had been told--did this sort of thing as well. Finally locating them, she pulled them out and unlocked the passenger side door, just as a long black car pulled up beside her.

Jo paid it no mind. Gotham was a big city, and a lot of the Gothamites owned long black cars. However, just as she threw her shopping bag in the car, the driver's door of the black car opened. A large man in a business suit stepped out.

Jo turned, trying to ignore the fact that the man was much, much less than an arm's length away.

"Excuse me," Jo murmured, trying to edge pass the man.

However, he threw an arm and stopped her from moving. Jo had a brief moment where the thought of "oh, no, not again" passed through her head. The door behind the driver's door opened and a man with a dark beard and a cane stepped out. He looked strangely Grecian to her.

"You're coming with us, Miss," the man restricting Jo's movement said.

"Let me go!" she replied, kicking at him, but it did no good.

The Grecian man laughed. "Come along. I must have back what Hermes has stolen from me."

Jo lost no time in beginning her screams. However, they were short lived. There was no one else in the parking lot, and the man quickly picked her up with one arm and covered her mouth with his free hand. The next thing she knew, she was being shoved into the strange vehicle and it was driving off.

* * *

End Notes: Yup, Jo was kidnapped again. Now, maybe you've already figured out by whom. But if not, it'll be revealed in the next chapter. Please review! 


	3. Merry Hermes

A/N- So sorry for the long wait on this. Writer's block, you know. It's a pain. However, on my list, I saw this chapter coming up, so I've been watching a lot of the Joker episodes on my Batman: The Animated Series DVDs. I feel now that I am properly inspired to do this chapter…so on it goes!

* * *

Chapter 3- Merry Hermes 

Batman and Commissioner Gordon moved swiftly up between holding cells in Arkham Asylum. Batman was as silent as ever, but Gordon was shaking his head and muttering.

"I can't believe this happened again! We ought to have put a bell on her or something! I mean, she's the Joker's kid…he's got a lot of enemies that would use that against him! That is, if he's in his holding cell…if not, that means that he left that note to confuse us!" Gordon said, pointing to a slip of paper in the Dark Knight's hands.

"Oh, he's here. And if one of his enemies _did_ take Jo, they're in for a big surprise. I suspect that he could care a less," Batman replied.

The pair came to a stop in front of a locked metal door. An orderly that was waiting pulled out a key and opened the door for them, with a nod from Gordon. Batman was the first to slip inside.

There, sitting Indian-style on his bed, was the Joker. He was rocking back and forth slightly, ever smiling. He gave a small chuckle as Batman glared at him.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit, Bats?" he asked.

"What do you know about this?" Batman replied, tossing the note to the Clown Prince.

It came to a rest at the Joker's feet. He bent a little to get it and gave it a quick read through. Finally, with an eyebrow arched, he looked back up at the Bat.

"What the heck is this supposed to mean?" he asked. He looked back down at the letter and, this time, read it aloud, "_Dear Hermes, Thou hast taken something of mine. I've come to retrieve it._ There's no signature, Bats. Have you finally developed a sense of humor?"

Batman gave a small, frustrated growl. "Clown, I have no time for this. Where's Joanna?"

"What do you mean? She said she was going shopping. I suspect she's at home. If you're looking for her, why don't you go there?" Joker laughed.

Rocking once again, he began to whistle a tune. Batman shook his head. Gordon, clearing his throat, then stepped up beside of him.

"Joker, your daughter has gone missing. She's been kidnapped. And there _is_ a signature…look at the note again," Gordon said.

Joker glanced down at the note still in his hands. This time, he let out a "humph," and laughed.

"This guy must either want to be found or is an amateur. This letter is printed on his stationery. Maximilian Zeus, huh? You think this is the guy that took Jo?" Joker asked, now standing.

The clown crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Sighing, Gordon reached forward and took the note from him. Batman took charge once again.

"What do you know about this? What have you taken from him?" Batman demanded, moving so that he towered over the Joker.

"I didn't take nothing. As it turns out, if you're right about this, he's taken something of mine, hasn't he? Now, if you'll excuse me…I'm tired," Joker said, lying back down on his bed.

Gordon's eyes took on a look of terrible fury. "This is your daughter, man! And you don't even give a damn that she could be hurt or dead, do you!"

Joker shrugged and closed his eyes. Gordon shook his head.

"I guess I counted you as more human than what you are," the Commissioner said.

Joker giggled, turning his head and looking at Gordon. "Aw, Commish, you should've known better than that!"

Batman interjected no points to this conversation. Instead, he merely walked forth and slapped a pair of handcuffs on the Clown Prince. Joker leapt to his feet.

"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

"You're coming with me until your memory becomes refreshed and you remember what it is you took from Maximilian. Come on," the Dark Knight said, pushing Joker out of his cell.

"Commissioner! Commissioner! Is he allowed to do this! Stop him! Aren't you going to stop him!" Joker protested.

Gordon shrugged. "Aw, Joker, you should've know better than that!"

Joker's smile turned upside-down as Batman lead him out with no other protests from anyone.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so what do you think? Let me know! Please review! 


	4. Mistaken Identity

A/N- Thanks, as always, for all your reviews! Well, this next chapter will be through Jo's POV. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Mistaken Identity 

Jo awoke with a groan. Looking quickly around, she found that she was laying in the middle of a factory floor. The last thing she remembered was being shoved into that car. She had either lost consciousness on the way here…or she had been _forced_ to lose consciousness.

She stood, a little wobbly on her legs, and brushed the dirt off her jeans and t-shirt. Then, shaking it from her shoulder-length dark hair, she called out.

"Hello? Isn't anybody here? Who the hell is responsible for me being here?" she yelled, turning slowly in circles to make sure she was heard.

Suddenly, the light in the room went from dim to blinding. Jo shielded her eyes until they had adjusted. Then, getting a clearer look of the room, she gasped. It was a warehouse she was in, storing all sorts of odd machinery. Some of which looked to have medical purposes. The sound of footsteps descending a metal staircase caused her to turn toward its source. Her eyebrow arched and a scoff escaped her lips as she saw the man that approached her.

His hair was dark brown and wavy. He had laurel leaves adorning each side of his head and was dressed in a toga like outfit that reached his knees. His face was strong, and he possessed a mustache and beard to match his hair. On his feet he wore golden sandals. The cane he carried made a clacking noise with each footfall as he let it hit the ground.

"Athena, such language from you!" the man said.

"Athena?" Jo said in confusion.

Suddenly, she saw herself back in her high school literature class. They were studying Homer's _The Odyssey_. Athena…that name had appeared there. Jo took a slow step forward to address the man.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the mighty god, Zeus! King of the gods, King of men, and king of the Heavens! Surely you, of all people, would know me!" the man announced in a booming voice.

That was it! Athena had been Zeus's daughter! Yes, Jo remembered it all clearly now. The teacher had stopped her lesson of Homer's epic to tell the class the story of Athena. She had sprung, fully grown, from Zeus's head after another god had split it open. This all was, of course, after Zeus had devoured Athena's mother. But, did that mean that this man thought she was Athena?

"Zeus isn't real. He was just a culture's way of explaining things…rationalizing simple things like lightning. None of the Greek gods are real…Who are you really?" Jo said, yelling at him now.

She saw no need to be polite. The man had snatched her, for seemingly no reason, from a dark parking lot. Of course, perhaps that was also a cause to mind her tongue. He could be dangerous…

"Athena, like my Clio, thou hast been tainted by living in this mortal coil," this man calling himself Zeus said, shaking his head.

Now standing directly in front of Jo, he took her roughly by the arm. Instinctively, she lashed out, kicking as best she could at him and striking at him with her free hand.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" she screamed as he dragged her to one of the machines and strapped her down--with the help from a couple of his lackeys that been in the shadows.

"Poor, poor Athena. You were the purest of my children. You shall again be so," Zeus muttered.

He walked over to a large machine adjacent to hers and pressed a large, red button. Immediately, an unbearable pain shot through her. She could hear herself screaming in response, but she herself had not thought to scream. All that was in her thoughts now was the pain.

And just as soon as it began, it stopped. But it had been too much. They un-strapped her, but she couldn't stand. Instead, she allowed herself to be dragged to a nearby room and locked in.

"This is…familiar…" she muttered as she, again, lost consciousness.

* * *

End Notes: So, what do you think? Please review! 


	5. Unclean

A/N- Sorry for the long wait for this. Busy, busy, busy! College-type stuff and work. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5- Unclean 

Joker sat with his legs and arms crossed in the passenger seat of the Batmobile, humming some monotonous cartoon theme. He was trying to grate on Batman's nerves. However, the Dark Knight took no notice of this, taking satisfaction in the fact that the only reason Joker had his arms crossed was because he had to have them crossed. (He was still in his straight-jacket).

They were parked outside an old, worn down brick building on the west side of Gotham. Joker had yet to figure out why exactly he was here, and the Clown Prince was growing increasingly bored. According to Batsy, this building was apparently an illegal gambling _slash_ underworld mafia connection place. Joker had never needed such a place to make connections and found the whole thing cheesy and unoriginal. He made his own connections.

"So…when are these fiends supposed to show up, Batman?" Joker said, deepening his voice to mimic that of the stereotypical superhero.

Batman did not answer. Instead, he merely continued to stare at the building. Joker leaned over to his left until his head was directly in front of Batman's, staring at the building.

"Whatcha waitin' for? Is it supposed to dance or sing? Or are we expecting a big neon sign with Jo's whereabouts brightly revealed before us to show up?" he asked.

Batman shoved him to the other side of the car, causing him to hit his right side hard.

"Quiet, clown," he said.

"Look, Dork Knight, I have no idea what good could come of us just sitting here. If I'm being forced to rescue my little pride and joy, then I ought to know what the hell I'm doing!"

Batman eyed him for a moment, seemingly considering his words. Joker, for his part, was shocked at this. Batsy never took him seriously. Lord, he didn't take himself seriously! He hadn't even meant what he had just said. He was still just trying to aggravate the large, over grown, winged mammal. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright, Joker. We're waiting for some of Zeus's old…partners to show up. Then, maybe we'll find a lead," he said.

"You mean, you don't know anything about where Jo's at?" Joker said, shocked from the fact that he didn't know anything, not from concern about Jo.

Batman knew this and grimaced as he answered, "No. But even if you don't care about finding her, I do."

Joker scoffed, but chose to say nothing. He usually wasn't a very honest clown, but he felt no need to lie about his concern--or lack of--Jo's well-being. Sure, he felt a certain…fondness for the kid. But he figured that was just biological…the whole "yes, she came from me" thought. But that was it. As far as acting in a way that any of the white coats from the Arkham, Gordon, or Batman considered fatherly, that would never, ever happen.

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded off the roof of the Batmobile. It was not repetitive and sounded too heavy to be gunfire. Instead, it sounded as if something had just been dropped on the unlikely duo. Batman reached forward and pressed a button. The hood of the vehicle pulled back with a _hiss_, and a disc fell in between the Dark Knight and the Clown Prince. Joker longed to reach for it, but obviously could not. Instead, Batman scooped it up, stared at it for a moment, then slid it into a player below a small television on the console.

Seconds later, Max Zeus's face covered the screen, causing Joker to make a funny, disgusted noise. Zeus spoke.

"Hermes, you shall pay for your crimes!" he declared.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Joker muttered.

"Trapping my dearest Athena in this dirty mortal coil is unforgivable. Now, pain must come to both. I unwillingly inflict it upon my dearest daughter--"

"What?!" Joker exclaimed.

"But I will gladly visit it upon you!" the recording of Zeus said, moving aside.

Behind him, and now clearly visible on the screen, was Jo, struggling against her bonds to a gurney. Zeus approached a nearby machine and reached up for a large throw-switch.

"No…" Batman muttered.

Even Joker jumped a little as electricity immediately shot through the young woman's body, causing her writhe in pain and scream uncontrollably. This continued for several seconds, then stopped. It stopped long enough for Jo to catch her breath. As soon as she had done so, Zeus started in again. This pattern repeated several times until Jo continued to shake--crying--even after the shocks were gone. Zeus returned his attention to the camera.

Joker glared down upon the image, allowing a growl--unchecked--to escape from his ever-smiling lips. He could now feel Batman's stare upon him. He paid it no mind.

"Since Hermes has betrayed me, I shall have to employ my other messenger. To find me, simply follow Iris," Zeus said, and the screen went black.

Joker's growl became animalistic, and he followed it with yelling, "How dare him! How dare he torture _my_ daughter! I'll rip him to ribbons! I'll feed him his own heart! I'll deliver upon him such pain--"

"I don't believe it," Batman said, still staring at the Clown Prince.

"What?" Joker asked, huffing with rage.

"All the uncaring…all the attempts to hurt Jo yourself…and you still can't stand to see someone hurt her. You're a father after all," he said.

Joker growled again, but this time slumped in his seat and said nothing. Batman started the Batmobile and sped off.

"Where are we going?" Joker eventually asked.

"We're following his clue."

Joker did not question what he meant. Instead, he contented himself by imagining the pain he would cause Zeus when he saw him…and tried to push his unsettling, and sudden, concern about his daughter aside.

* * *

End Notes: Joker, evil clown or caring father? News at 11! Just kidding. A part of this chapter was inspired by something before my VHS version of Attack of the Clones. It was something C-3PO said about Vader watching as Luke was tortured by the Emperor. That part of this chapter has been in my head since like chapter 2 of Sweet Daughter of Mine. Anyhow, how did you like the chapter? Please review! 


	6. Following Iris

A/N- Okay, so, really long wait for this chapter. Sorry…but this fic kind of just dropped off my radar. I just had so many others that held more interest for me. I know that that's no real reason, but there it is. However, looking over my notes for it, I realized something. This story, this chapter included, only has five more chapters to go. So, guess what my next little project is? I hope this was worth the wait!

* * *

Chapter 6- Following Iris

Batman was, rather unsettling at these speeds, typing information into a keyboard below the little television screen/monitor. It looked like Batman was typing the name "Iris" into some search engine. He clicked on the first result he received. After a few minutes of reading, Batman muttered, "I thought so."

Joker huffed. "Bats, are you even watching the road? I'm crazy, but at least _I_ pay attention when I'm driving!"

"Quiet," Batman ordered.

Joker let loose one of his maniacal laughs. It was several moments before it finally subsided. When it did, he looked at Batman again and sighed.

"What's so interesting on that monitor to warrant a car-wreck, and the death of me—and hopefully—you?" he asked.

"Iris was the Greek goddess of the rainbow. A lesser goddess often confused with some of the other goddesses when depicted," Batman said.

He shut off the monitor and made a sudden turn to the right. Joker let out a tiny squeal, followed by a growl.

"You could have warned me about that sudden turn! I may not have had my seatbelt on!"

Batman ignored him and continued the drive. After a few moments, Joker began to notice his surroundings. All around the Batmobile, neon lights illuminated the night. Brilliant colors of red, gold, green, purple, and at least a dozen others bombarded the eyes. Most were twisted to form the names of the clubs or casinos they hung above, but some of them formed the shapes of women or other such advertisements.

"The entertainment district? What does this have to do with chasing some crazy goddess? Which, by the way, if that Zeus means the actual goddess, then he's got me beat for insanity! And I just can't have that…" Joker muttered.

"Iris was also a messenger goddess. Basically, Zeus told us to follow the rainbow to find a clue. And everyone knows what's at the end of a rainbow."

The Clown Prince arched a brow. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "A pot of gold? I thought that was an Irish legend, laddie?"

He allowed himself a tiny chuckle at that. Suddenly, Batman hit the brakes in front of a large, casino/nightclub. Music pulsed from inside the building, and the guests lined up outside the door ranged from eighteen to forty years of age. Above them glittered a neon-formed pot of gold, with the words "Pot O' Gold Casino," appearing even larger above the pot. Joker clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Like we needed the words. We all know what a pot of gold looks like! No talent anymore…Besides, once again, Batsy, I thought this was an Irish thing?"

Batman slid back the top of the Batmobile and leapt out. Approaching the other side, he grabbed Joker by the arm and pulled him—roughly—out of the car and onto his feet. With the slightest of grins, Batman motioned to the club.

"It's a bit of a stretch, but Zeus is crazy, after all. I thought you of all people would understand."

Joker grumbled as Batman forced his way, with little resistance, into the club. In fact, the bouncer outside had welcomed him, saying, "Look all you want, Bat. We're a clean establishment here!"

Inside, slot machines lined a tiled dance floor. Lights all the colors of the rainbow pulsed and changed against the walls and floors. Off in what looked like a quieter, adjoining room were tables where poker, blackjack, and other card games were played. Batman pulled Joker along as the Clown longingly stared at the adjoining room. He growled a bit when they had passed it.

"What are we even looking for here?"

"We'll know it when we find it."

The two made their way all the way back until they reached a door marked "Office. Employees Only!" Joker turned his hideous grin towards Batman and gave a short laugh.

"Should we knock?" he asked.

Batman gave a growl under his breath and opened the door without preamble. Joker shrugged and was drug in after. There, sitting behind the desk, was a woman with blonde hair extending to just past her shoulders. She locked her blue eyes on Batman and smirked. She stood, tugging at her burgundy, pencil-line skirt.

"Clio Droukas," Batman muttered.

She smiled and rounded the desk, eyeing the Joker warily. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"And what has Maxie done this time?"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I'm so sorry to have you wait so long and have this so short. But, this is actually what I had planned to happen in this chapter. Next chapter will be a bit more enlightening. So, this is one done, four to go. Please review!


	7. Myths

A/N- Continuing the countdown, one down, three to go! Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 7- Myths

Joker turned his smile upside down. He glanced over at Batman.

"And who's this chickie?" he asked in a manner in which, if he had not been restrained, he might have jerked a thumb in Clio's direction.

Clio pursed her lips in his direction, but chose to say nothing. Instead, she focused her attention on Batman, who sighed.

"She's Max Zeus's…ex-girlfriend?" the Dark Knight said.

Clio nodded. "And ex-lawyer as well."

"And this helps us how, Dork Knight?" Joker asked.

Batman decided to ignore the criminal once more. Instead, he approached Clio, looming over her. She shrunk back a little, pressing herself up against the desk. Then, as if remembering herself, she cleared her throat and straightened.

"You didn't answer my initial question. I assume you are here because of Maxie. What's wrong?" she asked.

Joker snarled, stalking forward. Clio had to fight laughing, as he was still restrained. It was kind of hard to take him seriously when he couldn't move his hands if he tried. This only made him go wide-eyed. Then, he turned, muttering. Batman shook his head.

"We're looking for him. Obviously. Any information you might have would be extremely useful," Batman said.

Clio hopped up on the desk, trying to distance herself as far as possible from Batman without _looking_ like she was doing so. She tugged at her skirt, making sure it came to just above her knees. It was at such an interval that the door to the supposed "private" office opened. The bouncer from outside was now standing in the doorway. He was breathing quite heavily, but looked ready for a fight.

The bulk of a man stood at least a head and a half taller than the Dark Knight, but Batman did not look worried in the least. Joker, however, had backed away. The bouncer looked over the three occupants, his eyes finally resting on Clio.

"They bothering you, Ms. Droukas? I can get rid of 'em," he said.

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Bernie. I've got it handled," she said, waving her had dismissively.

Joker snorted, presumably at the bodyguard's name. However, the man just shrugged and exited the room. Clio sighed. Then, with a flip of her hair, she turned her expression into a smirk.

"That aside, you are still avoiding my question. My God, he hasn't killed someone, has he?" she asked, suddenly horrified.

Batman growled. "You're trying my patience. Let's just say, this is 'need to know.' And you don't need to know. Where is he? He led us here for a reason!"

Meanwhile, Joker had apparently lost interest in this part of the conversation. His back was to the pair with his eyes roving the walls. A nearby shelf, containing various awards, stood just near his right elbow. With an innocent whistling, he "bumped" into it, knocking off a glass statue. It shattered.

"Hey!" Clio shouted, pointing at him. "Control your clown, Bat!"

"Joker!" Batman hissed, yanking the criminal back to his side.

"Well, this is taking forever! Just…beat her up or threaten her or something!"

Clio's eyes widened. Then, as if a light-bulb went off over her head, they narrowed.

"Wait…why is he even with you? Why is the Dark Knight with the Clown Prince?"

Joker sighed. Turning to Batman—who still held his collar—he smiled brightly.

"Can you just tell the pretty lady so we can leave? The music outside is lovely, but I'm sure we're needed elsewhere, yes?"

Batman nodded once, releasing him. He stumbled a bit before finding his footing once more. He cleared his throat once, trying to look as dignified as a straight-jacket would let him. He then eyed Batman, as if to say, "Well, tell her already."

Batman sighed. "This doesn't leave this room."

Clio nodded. She sidled forward off the desk, as if she were about to hear a piece of juicy gossip. And if she was still connected to the Gotham underworld, it would be just that. But Clio had dealt with the Bat before…and she knew not to push him.

"Max has kidnapped a girl. Just graduated high school. We need to find her. We have reason to believe that he will harm her," Batman said.

Clio crossed her arms and arched a blonde brow.

"And what does that have to do with the Joker?"

Batman glanced at the clown, who smiled widely at him.

"The girl…is his daughter," Batman said.

"Apple of my eye," Joker put in, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Clio looked from one man to the other. Finally, she burst out laughing. Waving her hand and shaking her head, she laughed until tears streamed down her face. Finally catching her breath, she gasped.

"Fine, fine! But you don't have to lie! I'll tell you what I know…but you've got to learn to lie better than that!"

Joker's mouth opened angrily to protest, but Batman jerked him abruptly back. Nodding, the Knight said, "Alright. Where's Zeus?"

"I don't know for certain. Like I told you, I'm not really associated with him anymore. But…I have heard rumors."

"What rumors?"

Clio circled back around the desk and sat in the lush office chair. Rolling it back, she pulled open the center drawer in the desk. She produced a single manila folder and handed it to Batman.

"In his heyday, Zeus used to handle the shipping for a scientific research facility of…something. Anyway, the facility went under the codename Hera. As you can guess, he took quite a liking to it. It went under and had to sell a lot of their equipment to break even. Maxie bought quite a bit of it. The warehouse he stored it in is on the eastside docks. The address is in that folder. Rumor saw him last lurking around there. That's everything I know."

Clio leaned back in the chair. Batman nodded once. Then, with a sweep of his cape, he reached out and snatched Joker by the collar, dragging him out of the office. Behind them, they heard—just over the rhythmic club music—a laugh.

"His daughter…who said Batman didn't have a sense of humor?" Clio giggled.

* * *

End Notes: Well, not one of this story's best chapters. But hopefully, it was worth reading. Please review! Only three chapters to go!


	8. Pleading

A/N- Okay, not including this chapter, two to go! We finally get back to Jo in this chapter (bet you all were wondering when that was going to happen, huh?). Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Pleading

Jo was on her right side, as curled up as her body could stand to be. She had stopped crying hours ago. Now, she was simply shaking, which was excruciating. But she couldn't make her body stop. She had heard Zeus talking to "Hermes." She had figured out, somehow through her haze of pain, that this meant the Joker. She was inclined to blame the Clown Prince for her present predicament, but she knew that wasn't the case. This nut-job that had her actually thought she was Athena and his daughter. And he honestly thought she needed to be cleansed…purified by pain. She rolled—or rather, fell—onto her back, gasping with the tenderness of her skin.

She gazed up at the dingy ceiling of her dark, dank cell. It was metal, tin presumably. In the moments before the torture by "lightning" as Zeus called it, Jo had assessed that she was in a warehouse. She had also made the assumption that it was on the docks, due to the general wetness in some corners of the place. It was a large warehouse, with florescent lighting and a couple more rooms like the one Jo currently occupied.

She heard the shuffle of his sandals before the door to her cell opened. She closed her eyes, preparing them for the sudden change in light. She heard the screech of metal on metal as she saw the light that most can see through their eyelids.

"Come, Athena. Your cleansing must continue. Rise, now," his voice seemed to loom over her like any physical form might.

"No," she groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

He was _smiling_. Rather benevolently too. She wanted to scream at him. She felt it welling up in her throat, about to projectile forth. However, in the last moment, she found that she did not have the strength for it. She groaned again, rolling with all the speed that a wounded snail might have, putting her back to him.

He huffed. "Come now, my divine child. Up with you! All the preparations are made. And I can imagine that that betrayer, Hermes, with my dark brother, Hades, must be gaining on us. We must have you back to your full power before they arrive!"

"Why me?" she muttered to the back of the room.

"Because you are my dearest daughter, and Hermes, jealous of me, stole you for his own. But he must be made to realize that that can never be," Zeus replied.

She rolled back over, a brow raised. She had not actually expected him to respond. Most of her attempts to reach the madman had failed. Now, her eyes widened in hope. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looking longingly up at him.

"Don't do this to me. Please. You have…no idea…no idea how much it _hurts_. Please, just stop this now. I promise, I won't run. I'll wait with you here, until Joker and Batman arrive. Or Hermes and Hades…or whatever you want to call them show up. Please, just don't electrocute me again!"

The wannabe god shook his head. He reached down in one fluid motion and yanked her, by her upper forearm, to her feet. She wobbled, forced to rely on him to stay on her feet.

"No!" she cried as he dragged her out towards the machine.

His henchmen were there on either side of the machine, waiting to assist their boss in strapping her in.

"Don't let him do this! Please! Don't either of you have children? Would you want this for them?" she called to them.

Both of them hesitated before finally shaking their heads and holding her down while Zeus tightened the black leather straps across her ankles, wrist, waist, and upper chest.

"Monsters!" she screamed at all of them. "Soulless bastards! How can you do this?"

"Sorry, little miss," one of the henchmen—a tall, bald man with a black goatee and tanned skin—whispered to her as Zeus began to make his way over to the switch. "But we don't want this to happen to us…or to our families. Really, I'm so sorry."

She growled at him, but could find no tangible argument against his position. She might feel the same, if the roles were reversed. She watched in horror as Zeus's hand reached for the throw switch.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she screamed.

"It'll be completed soon, my beloved," Zeus responded, flipping the switch.

Jo involuntarily bucked and arched against the straps as the currents of electricity flowed through her body. She was screaming, but she couldn't even focus on that. Pain. That's all that was in her mind. Pain, pain, and pain. The currents stopped and she collapsed against gurney.

"A rest…then, we'll continue."

Jo's mind kicked into overdrive, her survival instinct pumping. She knew that one more electrocution would be her last. She could feel it down to her very marrow. She had to think. She had to keep him from doing it again. Suddenly, she knew there was only one way. She watched as he raised his hand to throw the switch again. She called to him.

"Father!"

Zeus paused, blinking at her. Jo saw the two henchmen glance at one another and shrug. Zeus walked over to her.

"Athena?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Father…thou hast…freed me. I am…so tired."

That wasn't all a lie. She was _quite_ tired. Zeus quickly unstrapped her and took her into his arms, cradling her.

"My child," he crooned. "My child, my child, my child. You shall have rest. I'll shall put you into my bed, a great honor, for your sleep. Regain your strength. While you rest, I shall prepare for a battle worthy of our names. We shall make them pay for making me cause you so much pain."

Jo nodded weakly. "Yes, wicked Hermes and Hades…rest…"

Her eyes drifted shut of their own accord as she felt Zeus sweep her away from the dreadful machine.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so how was that? Only two chapters left! Two! I'm so happy! Review and let me know what you think!


	9. Temple of the Gods

A/N- One chapter to go! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9- Temple of the Gods

Jo woke slowly, feeling the pain ebbing away from her body. She could have almost fooled herself into thinking that she was at home in her own bed. That was, until, she opened her eyes. She was on a large canopy bed with its clothes in white. White sheets, fluffy white pillows, and white drapery surrounded her. She almost felt as if she had fallen asleep inside of a cloud. Then, when she allowed herself to focus a bit more, she began to notice the gleams of gold inlaid with the white. She sighed. She was in no cloud. She was in Olympus.

Or, at least, in Zeus's bastardized version of Olympus. She noticed once she had sat up that the bed was on a raised platform, about six inches off the rest of the floor. And past that, there was lavish chairs and beautiful wooden vanities and desks that surrounded her. Her eyes were drawn to one chair, only a foot or so away from her. She scooted off the bed and slowly made her way toward it.

Laid over the back of the chair…was a robe. A white, flowing robe that greatly resembled a toga. The sleeve—a single sleeve that looked like it would hang the garment from her right shoulder—was held together by a pin in the shape of golden laurel leaves. Sitting on the garments was a note. She picked it up and found there in script-like writing, instructions for the toga.

"My dearest Athena," read the note. "I have given you a robe of the purest white for you to wear in our upcoming battle against my dark brother and the rotten Hermes. I await your arrival downstairs once you have awakened. There, I will supply you with a proper weapon."

The note ended there with Jo left to curl up her nose at the robe. However, if she were to keep up appearances—and in the process, keep herself from being electrocuted—she would have no choice. She peeled her clothes from her body and slipped easily into the toga. It fell a few inches past her feet, but the sandals—gold, strap-y numbers—elevated her enough to not have to worry about stepping on the hem. That alleviated her a little, since she had been sure gods or goddesses did not trip over clothing.

On a nearby vanity, she found a hair brush and the makings of make-up. She supposed that these also were left for her, since she had not noticed if Zeus wore blush or not. She made herself as presentable as she could—and as close to goddess-like that she could imagine and do under the circumstances—and then descended into the warehouse below.

Zeus was among the machines, surrounded by his two henchmen. Jo approached as quietly as possible and waited until Zeus was ready to acknowledge her. He did so with a bright smile.

"My daughter! It does me well to see you as yourself once more!" he boomed.

Jo inclined her head ever so slightly and replied, "My thanks, my father, for releasing me."

Zeus slipped a hand around her mid-back and escorted Jo up a nearby, metal staircase. The henchmen waited below.

"The battle approaches, Athena," Zeus said gravely.

Jo trusted herself to only nod. The two approached a crate that had been placed up onto the catwalk-like platform the staircase had led to. The crate was shoved against one wall of the warehouse and looked like it had been previously propped open. It was longer than Jo was tall and was turned so that it was horizontally facing the two. Zeus threw open the crate's lid with great relish and gestured to what was inside. By the look on his face, Jo guessed that she should look rather pleased at the contents.

Instead, she was a little dismayed. A spear—ornate, with Greek décor painted all over and a very sharp-looking, four inch blade—lay inside. The spear was shorter than the box, but Jo still knew that the blade would be at least five inches above her head. Jo quickly wiped her face blank and replaced any previous expression with that of joy.

"My spear, Father! There must have been such effort involved," she commented.

"None, really. I am Zeus. When the mighty Zeus commands it, it is done. Here," he said, reaching into the crate.

He pulled the spear loose of its straw prison and handed it to her, turning it vertically with blade skyward. Jo took it gingerly. Zeus looked questioningly at her.

"It's been so long since I have held this, my father," she said quickly.

This wiped away all suspicion. Zeus nodded and escorted her back below. Jo looked up towards the skylight of the warehouse. She hoped that Batman was coming for her. Because she knew, deep down, that that slip would just be one of many more to come.

…………………

Batman and Joker watched, bent over the building's skylight, as Zeus escorted Jo—now adorned in a toga—down a flight of stairs. Joker sniffed in disapproval.

"Ridiculous outfit. Totally Roman, and not at all Greek," he muttered.

Batman closed his eyes, slowly but briefly, willing himself to not allow the clown to bother him. Sighing as quietly as possible, he turned to the lunatic.

"I don't trust you, Joker," he said.

Joker arched a green brow at him. "Uh…duh. I thought that was common knowledge, Bats. Besides, I don't trust me much either."

Batman reached forward and grabbed the buckle of Joker's straightjacket—Batman had pulled him atop the roof by his collar. He pulled, bringing the Joker's face right before his own.

"However," he growled, "I do know how you think. I know how you must _hate_ how this man is trying to take what's _yours_. Because I know that that is all Joanna is to you…a possession."

Joker turned his head, looking at the Dark Knight now from the corner of his eye. "So? Your point?"

"My point, Clown, is that I do trust you to regain what has been stolen from you. That's why I'm doing this."

And with that, Batman undid the buckle to the straightjacket, causing it to fall loose. Slowly, as if in shock, the Joker removed it, revealing an Arkham inmate shirt underneath.

"Any funny business…" Batman began, cutting himself off.

"I know, I know. Now, can we get this over with? I do believe I have an appointment at the Country Club," he said, giggling.

Batman chose not to respond. Instead, he turned, shattering the glass to the skylight. He jumped over, grabbing Joker as he went. He landed on his feet, while the Clown Prince of Crime landed on his bottom with an "oomph." He recovered quickly as the sound of rapid machine gun fire filled the air. Both he and Batman leapt behind crates, each to one on either side of the approaching group.

In a very odd occurrence, Joker took his cue from Batman. The Dark Knight pulled a batarang from his utility belt and hurled it outward, knocking the guns from both henchmen's hands. In unison, as if the two had had it planned, both Batman and Joker emerged from the crates. Each threw a single punch to their respective henchman, knocking them out cold. From his place behind his fallen minions, Zeus raised his lightning producing cane, ready to electrocute the two. However, Joker was faster. From his pocket, he withdrew a squirting flower—most likely snitched from his own collection of weapons stored in Arkham before Batman had ever arrived for him—and aimed it toward the rod. The stream of water connected, shortening it out. Zeus's eyes were wide as Batman's fist connected with his chin.

The imitation god stumbled back, causing Jo to leap back out of his way. He regained his footing and lunged at Batman, who ducked his blow. Batman landed a blow in the stomach, but Zeus recovered quickly and landed a blow of his own across Batman's face. A few more exchange of punches, and Batman had Zeus all but beaten. And the god knew it.

"Athena," he pleaded to Jo from his place between a crate and Batman. "Athena, help me!"

Jo nodded once. She raised her spear and, using the blunt end, knocked Zeus unconscious.

…………………

Joker watched as Batman beat the living daylights out of Zeus, while slowly retreating from the scene. The Dork Knight had Zeus beaten. With his only henchmen and his cane out of commission, it was no contest. Joker found the warehouse door quickly and ran.

His investment—after all, what were kids for if not for an investment in the future—was safe. That was all he was there for. And Batsy had been kind enough to release him from his straightjacket's hold. Well, that had been practically _begging_ him to escape.

Joker was blocks away from the warehouse before Jo had even knocked Zeus unconscious.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, what did you think? I know, quick defeat, but I've never really pictured a huge end fight to this. Now, one more chapter, and then that's it! Please review!


	10. Care

A/N- Well, it's finally here. After years and years of waiting…the final chapter. It's been a good run. I don't really plan on this chapter being long…but I hope you all will find it sufficient. For those who may be interested, I do have several other Batman: The Animated Series fics, including some that cross over with other series. Feel free to check them out if you're interested!

* * *

Chapter 10- Care

Jo watched as Zeus was led into the back of one of the Gotham City's Police Vans for transporting inmates. The formally zealous god must have been feeling quite humbled, since he had not muttered so much as a syllable after regaining consciousness. The criminal's eyes found Jo's and seemed to continue to plead with her. She looked determinately downward.

A cold breeze surrounded her, and she shivered, still wearing only the toga. She jumped slightly as she felt someone slip a jacket around her shoulders. She looked up to see the female, Hispanic detective, Montoya, smiling at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Jo smiled bitterly. "For now, yes. I just want to enjoy my freedom."

Montoya shook her head. "I can't believe what that _monstruo_ did to you, putting you through such tortures."

The smile on Jo's face become genuine. She loved to hear people who spoke a different language than she. The way the foreign words just slipped easily off their tongue, just like any English would slip off of hers. Hearing this simple joy made her feel a world of better…if only for a moment.

"Montoya," came the commissioner's voice from a short distance away.

The detective smiled at Jo then walked away, leaving her jacket with the young woman. Jo leaned against the nearest wall of a warehouse and sighed, looking skyward. Another breeze ruffled her toga's skirt and alerted her to the fluttering of another fabric. When she drew her eyes back to earth, she found that Batman stood before her.

"Are you all right? You should be checked out by a doctor…after being electrocuted that many times," he said in his even, deep voice.

Jo nodded. "I will…once I get home to Aunt Catherine." Then, with wide, worried eyes, she added, "Oh, God! Aunt Catherine must be worried sick! Did she even know I was kidnapped?"

Batman nodded. When Jo moved to spout more babblings of worry, he stopped her.

"But she knows we've recovered you, and that you're okay. She's meeting you at the Police Station. You'll be riding with Gordon."

Jo sighed, nodded, and turned to make her way towards the commissioner, who was clearly waiting on her. The felons had been loaded up and carted off just moments after he had called for Montoya. She stopped after moving only two steps. She turned her head slightly to the left.

"Batman?"

"Yes?"

"My fath—the Joker…he's escaped, hasn't he?" Jo asked.

"Yes. I'll get him before he tries for you again, not to worry."

"I'm not worried."

There was a moment where neither person spoke. Then, Jo sighed.

"I won't delude myself to him. I know that I'm nothing but a possession to him."

"That may not necessarily be true."

Jo whirled to Batman.

"What?"

"Zeus sent us a disc of you being tortured. It truly bothered Joker to see you in pain. However, I don't think you should expect him to suddenly start acting like a father."

Jo smiled. She pulled the jacket close around herself, although she wasn't exactly cold anymore.

"He cares," she whispered. "In his own way…"

"In his own way," Batman repeated, confirming the statement.

Jo's smile stretched across her face. "Then it's enough. Thanks, Batman, for telling me that. And you know, rescuing me and stuff."

The Dark Knight gave a gruff chuckle.

"Two run-ins with trouble in my life. I wonder if that Wayne internship will want me?" she asked beginning to walk away.

However, just before she was out of earshot, she heard Batman remark, "I think you can count on that one."

* * *

End Notes: Well, that's it. Joker's still on the loose, but we'll just assume that he'll be caught. Haha. Now, I don't plan any sequels to this series, but I may do one-shots occasionally. I currently have none planned, so don't hold your breath. Thanks, everyone, for reading! You've been great!


End file.
